


Cry

by ryuuen_kurai



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuen_kurai/pseuds/ryuuen_kurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cavity-inducing TegoPi fluff, with a slight, intentional misinterpretation of the ending of ProDai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry

Yamapi, as a rule, is not an early riser. Neither is he someone who could be considered a light sleeper. So when he wakes up at 2:15 on a Sunday morning for no apparent reason and finds himself blinking blearily up at his ceiling, he begins to wonder if Shirota was right when he said Yamapi's job was finally beginning to really get to him and that he needed a vacation.

A soft vibrating from the right side of his pillow draws his attention and he casts a sidelong glance at his cellphone, stares at it for a minute and a half before it finally registers that yes, he wasn't the only one awake at this godsforsaken hour, and yes, whoever was awake didn't have the decency to consider that maybe, possibly, Yamapi was, unlike whoever that person was, asleep. Which was besides the point, really, seeing as he was _not_. So he lazily stretches out a hand, reaches for his phone, sighs in resignation before flipping it open.

"What?" He finds himself half-growling. Yamapi is surprised to find that it isn't that difficult to channel Ryo at times like this.

"Yama... Yamashita-kun..." The reception is choppy, with quite a bit of static, but Yamapi manages to make out a slight tremble in the caller's voice and a soft sniffle.

"Tegoshi..? You're crying. What happened?" Yamapi, now wide awake, sits up on his bed, subconsciously calculating how much time he needs to get dressed and get his car keys just in case Tegoshi was in trouble.

"Yamashita-kun..." The other sniffles. "It's so sad..."

Yamapi blinks, relaxing a bit, though still not quite following what Tegoshi was going on about.

_Well,_ He sighs. _At least I don't have to bail another member out of jail... or something._

And it is then that he realizes that Tegoshi was, in fact, at that very moment, supposed to be half-way across the globe filming a documentary for his talk show. "Er... Tegoshi... Aren't you...?"

But then Tegoshi interrupts him with a rather dramatic hiccup, surprises Yamapi by suddenly bawling. "Yamashita-kun... Kenzou... He should have gotten Rei-chan..."

Yamapi blinks again, confused. "Eh~? But Kenzou _did_..." And then it finally clicks. "Tegoshi, you call me all the way from wherever it is you are at two o'clock on a Sunday morning to tell me that a fictional character should've ended up with another fictional character..?"

The sniffling sort of stops and Tegoshi sounds sort of sheepish. "Uhm, yes...?" And then... "The ending _was_ quite vague."

Yamapi groans. "Tegoshi..."

"Well, no," Tegoshi ammends hurriedly. "Not entirely. I also called to congratulate Yamashita-kun on finishing another drama." Silence, and Yamapi could almost imagine Tegoshi biting his lip, fiddling with one of his phone's many trinkets. Yamapi knows something is coming, isn't that surprised at the change in Tegoshi's tone when he starts speaking again. "The final episode, it got me thinking, did you know? Yamashita-kun's acting, his pain, it felt so _real_ and I realized... Kenzou's... Yamashita-kun's feelings... Even if he doesn't show them... No one should ever take them for granted." A pause. "Yamashita-kun's feelings... They are precious to me..."

And there was something so sincere about that almost-not-quite confession from the other side of the world that strikes a chord in Yamapi, unlike all other half-confessions he had received from the younger man thus far; something that makes him feel warm and fuzzy all over; something that makes him think that, for all he hates early morning phone calls from people half across the globe, this was okay.

"Yamashita-kun..?"

"Thank you." He finally finds himself saying. "Thank you, Tegoshi." And then, almost in afterthought. "Tegoshi-kun's feelings are precious to me too."

**.End**


End file.
